1. Technical Field
This patent application relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) packaging technology and, in particular, but not by way of limitation, to systems and method for patterning IC package leadframes.
2. Background
IC packaging is one of the final stages involved in the fabrication of IC devices. During IC packaging, one or more IC chips are mounted on a package substrate, connected to electrical contacts, and then coated with an encapsulation material comprising an electrical insulator such as epoxy or silicone molding compound. The resulting IC package may then be mounted onto a printed circuit board (PCB) and/or connected to other electrical components.
Oftentimes, leadless IC packages may include electrical contacts rather than external leads, where the electrical contacts are covered on top by an encapsulating material and are exposed on the bottom of the IC package so they can be connected to electrical components located beneath the IC package. Oftentimes, using a metal leadframe to form part of the IC package may be more cost effective than using a laminated board or tape material because, for example, more cost effective materials may be used, such as copper, nickel, or other metals or metal alloys, and use of such materials may allow more cost effective manufacturing processes to be employed, such as stamping or etching rather than multi-step laminate processes.
In the past, leadless IC packages have been limited in that the maximum number of terminals that can be utilized to pass electrical signals to and from the I/O ports of the IC chip is limited to the number of terminals that can be located around the perimeter of the Die-Attach Pad (DAP). Attempts have been made to increase the number of terminals available for electrical connection with the I/O ports of the IC chip, including decreasing the distance between the terminals in order to fit more terminals around the perimeter of the DAP and increasing the number of rows of terminals disposed around the perimeter of the DAP. However, increasing the number of rows of terminals requires either decreasing the size of the IC chip or increasing the size of the IC package. Additionally, the amount the distance between the terminals can be reduced is limited to the minimum distance between connection points on the PCB, which is relatively large.